Take Control (episode)
"Take Control" is the fourth episode of Season 2 and the eighteenth episode overall. It will air in 2017 Synopsis "Rachel gets an unexpected offer from a record label. Jude find Clara difficult to work with. Luke's opinions flow too freely during and interview " Plot Rachel is performing Take Control, and Parker says that her friend, Opal is interested in signing Rachel. Leia overhears and Rachel expresses that Leia inspired the song and both of the are extremely excited for Opal to produce Rachel's first single. In their first rehearsal, Opal comes in with a rack of pink clothing, and Rachel agrees to try them on with displeasure. Then, Opal makes Rachel record Take Control with a backing track, and Rachel is confused that Opal does not want to record the actual song. Rachel performs Take Control in a pink and girly dress to an electronic backing track, to Rachel's dismay. Opal asks Rachel to giggle at the end and Rachel is a little bit resistant and Parker requests a break. Rachel expresses her disappointment to Parker, and Parker advises her to tell Opal how she feels. Rachel is scared that if she does she will lose this opportunity. Rachel forces Opal to record her song her way, and Opal is displeased. They record it then and there. Opal ends up deciding to shelve the song, and Rachel starts to doubt herself. Annabelle walks into the Rose Room to find Luke. She asks him if he wants do an interview on her vlog because Maggie, Leia, and Rachel were unavailable. Luke is flattered and says that interviews are how musicians connect to the public. The boy's band suggests Luke do something special to make the interview more climatic. James suggests that Luke make up a controversy. Luke decides he will talk about insulting the band when he interviews with Annabelle. Luke says that the band is not living up to his expectations and they are not true musicians in his interview with Annabelle. Then he starts to say mean things about other members of Lost and Found. Annabelle is very excited about Luke's interview because it will stir up drama and increase her vlog's popularity. John and Luke are in Java Junction and Luke is worried he went too far. Jude confronts him and expresses his anger in rhyme and says that everyone is upset with Luke. Luke wants to take down the video, but everyone has already seen it. John wants Luke to go on the vlog again to make a public apology. Luke goes on the vlog, and starts to apologize but Annabelle is upset that Luke is using her vlog. When Annabelle asks if he thinks that he is the best in the studio, Luke says top 5 at least. Then she asks if he'll leave the band, and Luke says maybe eventually. Annabelle wants more so she asks if he has a crush on anyone, and he says yes. She throws out a few names, and in frustration Luke admits he has a crush on Leia accidentally. He is mortified and runs out of the room and says he needs to slow this all down. Luke is hiding from everyone: Leia; his feelings for Leia; just everyone. John and Theo leave him alone in Java Junction when Leia enters. Luke screams when he sees her. Leia is very excited because now she has proof that Luke likes her. Luke is unsure of his feelings so he tells Leia that he was joking in the interview and Leia starts walking away. Luke is upset that he hurt Leia and now he thinks he's stopped their relationship forever. Clara enters a room to find Jude. Jude says that he hasn't seen Clara in awhile because Clara was very stressed out in Season 1 and needed to take a break. She comes back and says she's ready to work. She offers help with a hook for Jude's rap. Clara talks about how great the day is and Jude is excited about how assertive Clara is. Clara writes a hook and sings it ("Do What I Want") with Jude while everyone in the room dances. Clara hopes to create an alum with Jude. Jude wants to change the hook a little bit, but Clara gets very defensive and Jude thinks Clara is too controlling and hard to work with. When Clara comes back and wants to make a new song, and Jude tells her she is hard to work with. Clara is very mad at him and says he just shoots down her ideas and that she is making his song better. Jude thinks Clara has a lot of stress still, and maybe shouldn't have come back quite yet. Trivia Cultural References *The title of the episode shares the name with a song that is performed in the episode. Cast Main *Shane Harte as Luke *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Keara Graves as Leia *Jeni Ross as Clara *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Ali Milner as Parker Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James Minor * Brooke Palsson as Opal Absent *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Songs *"Do What I Want" *"Take Control" Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 2